


Tales of Love

by Mister_Phoenix



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix
Summary: A bunch of One-shots one for each ship with Spike x one member of the main six. Also, this is strange since I wrote this and then I wrote a Re-Write version of this. So, I need to think about that one.





	1. The Sweetest Gemstone: (Sparity)

The sun hangs over the small country town of Ponyville. The light winds blew through the town, every pony having a smile on their face with the town's favourite pony bouncing and spending her joy with the whole town.

While Pinkie Pie jump and bounce around, inside the clothes, shop for ponies called Carousel Boutique, a snow-white unicorn work on her next project. Her eyes show how tired she was at the moment, trying her best to fight off the upcoming yawn.

Rarity stop for a small moment to go and make herself a cup of tea to help her stay awake for the day. She let out a soft sigh when she finishes her drink, bolting awake she made her way over to her plans for the dress.

Ordered by her friend running the shop she owns in Canterlot. The purple mane unicorn began to hum a small song to herself. The place, her shop just seem empty well that what Rarity saw after a small time.

Normally she would have Sweetie Belle around to keep Rarity from feeling alone, but the main thing missing was a small young drake. Her Spikey Wikey, it has only been two weeks since she told the young drake she would never return his feelings.

The young drake known as Spike, shock it off. With a smile on his lips, he tries to stand as tall as his small body let him.

"Don't worry Lady Rarity. I win your heart someday" Spike said, smiling and standing tall.

That was the last Rarity saw of him. The whole place felt empty, she felt heartbroken. Her mind began to think about the young drake, wondering if he found a new crush, or did he find a mare friend and forgot about her!

Her mind couldn't sit still, it was hard to understand why. One thought after another and all about Spike, even feeling jealous with how Spike hugs the Dragon Lord, Ember. What made her more special?

Rarity shook her head, it was perfectly clear to see that Spike had a crush on her, but did she have a crush on him? It sounds quite ridiculous, having a feeling for someone much younger. In dragon years, Spike couldn't be too old maybe fifteen, but in pony years he's still a baby, a young drake.

Plus a dragon and a pony? Because dragons greed and well hate towards ponies, they don't work well with each other. There have been crossbreeds with Griffons and ponies, but dragon greed is never-ending.

They just keep getting more gems or coins, gold. Whatever catches the dragon eye, would Spike go back into his greed if he finally got her? If his crush was a school hood one, he would've moved on already.

But, he stays. He waited, for her. Never wanting any pony else, even some days where Rarity tries to set Spike up with a filly, Sweetie Belle was taken and so was Scootaloo with the two not doing well hiding the fact that they were together.

The one left was Apple Bloom, but both she and Spike didn't see any love towards each other, just friendship. It was strange, she never gets a strange answer why Spike likes her, sure she has asked. But the answer is almost always one note.

"Because I do"

It makes no sense and it didn't even have any reason behind it. No, big speech about the un-dying love towards her, or if he lay awake at night thinking about her. Just a simple by the numbers answer.

It was just weird, every romance book she has read told her that the stallion would tell the mare how his world is incomplete without her or how he sweeps her off her hooves. Not here, here it just likes Spike doesn't care or want to show his feelings.

It like he thinks Rarity already know about his feeling towards her and just doesn't care to tell her something she already knows. Now, she felt like she didn't, Rarity head was empty she didn't know how Spike felt towards her or was it she didn't know how she felt towards him?

Ii was all just so confusing. Everything about this, what made Spike different from other stallions she had eyes on? Well for starters he cared for her and treated her like a real lady should be treated.

He was always willing to help her out, even giving away his own Fire Ruby to her. Rarity let out a frustrated moan, here she was her mind only thinking about Spike and good he is to her when she meant to finish her new line of dresses!

Why did Spike haunt her mind, it just as bad when she had a crush on Blueblood and Trenderhoof! Oh great that just made thing worst, here she was far behind and now a dragon who she shows no real feelings to is now a crush.

It was all so confusing, once more the whole thing felt strange, but it felt right. Warm and nice, her heart beat faster thinking about the young drake that haunted her thoughts.

But, why? Why now? Why did she start feeling this way towards him, besides early like when Spike tried telling her how he felt towards her. Then she stopped him, why? Because she didn't want to hear it.

Now she does, she wants to hear it. She needs to hear why Spike still has felt to her after everything that she had done to him! Rarity bit her lip, this all didn't make any sense, Discord mostly takes joy to Rarity's fighting with herself.

Rarity rubbed her head, she stopped everything. Just thinking about Spike, the reason came to her mind. A smile grew on her lips.

Rarity left her shop, locking the door. Trotting down the shinning town of Ponyville. With a spring in her step, she walked past ponies giving a smile and a wave.

Rarity enters the Castle of Friendship, her smile somehow grew bigger seeing Spike sitting on his small throne reading his Power Ponies Comic.

Rarity tapped him on the shoulder, causing the drake to drop his comic.

"Hey Rarity," Spike said with a smile.

Rarity bought her lips to the side of his cheek, giving a kiss causing Spike to start acting dorky. Just looking at her with clear confusion.

"Because I do" Rarity said with a wink.


	2. Cupcakes and Scales: (SpikePie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie Pie x Spike one-shot

The clock moves, ticking through the colourful room. A pink Earth pony mare lay fast sleep, the sun began to rise over the grassy hills, causing her head to bolt up.

She rushed to open the two big windows looking over the town with a big smile.

"Good Morning Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

Pinkie rush down the stairs right past a tired Mr and Mrs Cake the runners of the shop that Pinkie thinks is the bestest, best in the whole in Equestria.

"So is the plan, the game plan. The mission, is it impossible?" Pinkie question, while in bounce in place.

Cupcake rubbed her eyes before letting out a small yawn. Pinkie waited, with her smile and her bouncing somehow not tired.

"Not of yet Pinkie, we just woke up. You could get some cupcakes ready, while I set up the shop" Mrs Cake said, Pinkie giving her a salute.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll make those cupcakes in tip-top shape" Pinkie said, before rushing into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Pinkie began to hum herself a song while she works on the cupcakes. A ring at the door was a bit of a surprise seeing no pony normal isn't up until much later.

Pinkie looked out of the kitchen window her smile grew bigger seeing the purple drake, Spike enters Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hey, Mrs Cake. I know I'm early, but Twilight really wants cupcakes for breakfast" Spike said, Pinkie watch with a small sigh. With how cute Spike looks with his little smile.

"Sorry dearly, but we're not even open yet," Mrs Cake said, Pinkie eyes widen in shock seeing Spike's smile drop.

This will not do! Pinkie thought

"He can help me make some. That way it gets done faster and he can get his cupcakes early" Pinkie said, getting the three to look at her.

"That's an awesome idea, Pinkie!" Spike said, causing her to blush. "You don't mind?" He wondered looking over at Mrs Cake.

"Of course not dearly. You and Pinkie have fun. Alone, together" Mrs Cake said, giving Pinkie a wink.

Pinkie let out a nervous laugh, her eyes moving quickly left and right. For a while, she has been feeling quite strange, but only around Spike. Her cheeks heat up, her legs began to feel weak, and she just can't talk. The party pony of Ponyville never felt her Pinkie Sense do that before, but ever since that one day when it all change.

Just like when The Fire Nation attack. Pinkie thought to herself. She let out a small giggle, Oh right flashback, sorry I'll behave

Pinkie hope through the town, a smile on her face. Bring joy where ever there was sadness around. It was a lovely day until a voice called her over.

Pinkie turns to look at Spike calling her name, while he sat in the park. Pinkie gave a shrug and trotted to sit to him.

"Hiya Spike, what's up?" Pinkie asked, humming.

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you want to go to get a hay burger with me?" Spike asked, rubbing his claw getting all nervous.

"Sure thing Spike!" Pinkie answer, her smile grew bigger.

"Great, you want to go now. Don't I can pay" Spike said, Pinkie letting out a cute giggle.

"Oh that so sweet. I'll love to go now. Lead the way to the lunch!" Pinkie cried out, holding her hoof high in the sky.

"Sure," Spike said giving his own shrug.

Spike and Pinkie walked towards the Hay burger. The two took their seat Pinkie ordering the meal for fillies and colts because she like the toys and Spike just ordering his normal double with large chips.

"So then I said, 'What, you gotta be, cheesing me!" Pinkie finished, Spike let out a laugh.

Pinkie just finishes how her last talk with Cheese Sandwich went, making a bad pun off of it was the Pinkie Pie way.

"Pinkie, stop," Spike said, causing Pinkie to stop in her tracks.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. I stayed up all night yesterday to see where the sun went. Then it dawned on me" Spike finish causing Pinkie to let out a loud laugh.

"Spike your terrible!" Pinkie said with a small laugh.

Spike, let his own laugh out, while he rubbed the back of his neck. For some reason, he looked nervous.

"Well maybe I am" Spike answered

"Spike I do like this, but why did you want to take me out to lunch?" Pinkie question causing Spike to chock on nothing.

"Umm... Well, that easy. Because I wanted to. You always make others feel happy and spread your joy around the whole town. Well, I wanted to just make you happy for everything" Spike said, causing Pinkie to blush.

The times she is thankful for her pink coat. Which was all the time seeing how her favourite colour is pink, the best colour in Equestria.

Pinkie looked over at the clock on the wall, with a gasp escaping her lips.

"I'm so sorry Spike. I gotta go, Mrs Cake wanted me at Sugar Cube Corner at one" Pinkie said getting out of her seat and taking her toy.

"Thanks for the lunch," she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

While Pinkie bounces back to Sugar Cube Corner she began to wonder why she gave Spike a Princess Peach kiss.

He didn't save me from Bowser! But he so cute Pinkie's inner thoughts fought with each other.

She enters Sugar Cube Corner, butterflies still in her stomach. She began to help with the ponies in the shop, her mind racing with thoughts of Spike.

Mrs Cake looked at her letting out a small laugh at how Pinkie acted.

"Huh?" Pinkie said, moving her head sideways.

"Oh, nothing dearly. It just you're acting just like me when I first got a crush on Carrot Cake" Mrs Cake said, causing Pinkie eyes to move left and right.

"Crush? Don't be silly willy. I don't have a crush, even if Spike is cute, sweet, caring..." Pinkie said going on lost in thought.

Mrs Cake let out another giggle, "Sure you don't." She said, she shot Pinkie a wink causing the party pony to let out a nervous laugh.

Pinkie sat in silence with Spike who was putting the eggs in the bowl. The two just finished a dozen cupcakes, Spike offers to help Pinkie make one more set before leaving to go back to Twilight.

"So, Spike" Pinkie began not knowing where to go.

"Yeah, Pinkie?" The young drake asks her, while he whisks yet another bowl of batter.

His cute face staring back at her was making her suddenly embarrassed. She always knew what to say to ponies! Mrs Cake's observation really wasn't off the mark.

"W-well... I have something I need to confess." Pinkie said, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh, don't worry, I've known for a while now it was you who stuck taffy in the friendship scrapbook," Spike said, waving his free claw.

"That's not- wait... what?! No, it wasn't!" Pinkie cried out, her eyes shifted.

Spike puts down the better he was mixing to cross his arms and raise an eyebrow to show he wasn't buying it.

"I guess you've got me there, nutritive really got something I need to get off my chest." Pinkie said in a serious tone.

Spike's eyes show complete confusion on what Pinkie said, the party pony is the most random mare in Ponyville. So when she uses her most serious tone of voice meant that it was something important. Well, most important, last time was because there weren't enough balloons in her room.

"Pinkie whatever it is, I'll listen," Spike said that smile that Pinkie loved most of all.

She took a deep breath before she blurted; "The truth is... I like you, Spike!"

"I know, we're friends aren't we?" Spike said, becoming a little nervous.

"I meant more than just a friend because you're cute, funny, sweet and well, did I say cute already? My heart is feeling like I just celebrated a hundred birthdays! Anywho, I love you Spikey!"

Spike stood there in complete shock. Before shaking his head quickly.

"Really?!" Spike said in shock.

Pinkie eyes fell to look at the ground, with her smile drop with her mane, to top it off with her hoof moving around in a circle on the ground.

"What I mean is that well I love you too," Spike said, causing Pinkie to return back to her smiling self.

"I have been for a while, that why I ask you on that date a few weeks ago. I didn't know you felt the same" Spike said.

"Are you kidding! That when I got a crush on you!" Pinkie cried out, pulling Spike into an unexpected kiss.

When parted Spike rubbed his head with a sheepish grin, "Can you tell me next time you going to do that."

"So can I do it again?" Pinkie question, causing Spike to smile.


	3. Trying To Be Cool: (SpikeDash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike x Rainbow Dash

Spike was overjoyed when he heard that Twilight call over her friends to talk about Friendship problems. Well, he wasn't overjoyed about that. Spike was overjoy meaning his crush Rainbow Dash would be coming over.

Alright, Spike. Play it cool Spike thought.

Rainbow Dash enters the castle a shock at most with her being the first one here. With how fast she is, Spike is surprised how late she can be.

Leaning his left claw on the crystal wall, Spike shot Rainbow a finger point and a wink, just for the cyan pegasus to ignore.

Running down ahead of her Spike tried the same thing with the same thing happening once again.

Rushing ahead of her again, Spike tried to put his left claw on the wall that wasn't there. Because of him standing on one foot, he fell to the ground causing Rainbow to look over at him in shock.

"Gosh Spike, are you alright?" Rainbow question.

Spike quickly got up to his feet, his head fills with pain trying his best not to rub it on how sore it is.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can just take falls like that, nothing hurts me" Spike lied, crossing his arms.

"Ok then, glad you're not hurt," Rainbow said with a small smile, leaving Spike alone.

"Ow!" Spike cried out, once Rainbow was far enough away.

He began to rub his head, trying not to hit himself on how stupid he must-have look in front of her.

Looking around he left to go to the library part of the castle. Spike look around the mass of book, there are easily over a thousand in this place. Spike's eyes widen seeing a yellow book.

How To Be Cool For Dummies

"Why does Twilight have this anyway?" Spike question out loud.

Spike shook his head, flipping through the pages, seeing a line at made him smile.

Dark black sunglasses and a leather jacket are a sign to show how cool you are. Plus make you look like a rule breaker that is kind-hearted, but doesn't play by the rules.

Spike click his fingers, in the spark of a... Idea. Eeyep, that does count as an idea. Spike rushed out of the crystal castle, just when the others started to come.

Spike with a bag of bits, went to a small shop that sells random stuff. Clothes, jewels, plates, cups, money tins, and much more. Spike looked through grabbing dark sunglasses and a black small leather jacket.

Paying for them, the young drake put the new cool items that would help him win Rainbow's heart.

Spike did an oblivious walk through the town, giggles held by hooves, trying their best to hold in their laughter into Spike went by.

He snaps his fingers at a pair of mares, thinking that the two fainted at the sight of how cool he is. Not them falling to the ground in laughter.

Spike couldn't help but crack a grin. Just the feeling of coolness and just being awesome would clearly catch Rainbow's eye.

The young drake opens up his "How To Be Cool book," finding the next page that suits him best.

Cool Talk:

There are many ways to sound hip and cool. These words with the right swagger, keys words are.

Sup dog  
Hows it hangin' (Ponies think it cool to misspell words)  
Chillin'  
Nothin' T-Bone  
What's up dude?

These words and more will have mares on the floor of how cool you are.

Spike hid his book when Rainbow landed next to him.

"Hey, have you seen my friend Spike anywhere?" Rainbow question, causing Spike to look at her in shock.

"Yo RD, it's me Spike T-bone. Hows it chillin'?" Spike question causing Rainbow to bust out laughing.

"Yeah right, well I gotta find my friend later!" Rainbow said, still laughing as she rocket into the sky.

Spike watch Rainbow flying off in the sky, the young drake stood frozen in place, his sunglasses hung on the end of his nose. His eyes show complete disbelief, he turns to look at himself in the mirror that was on his right.

Why didn't Dash think I was cool? Spike thought

Spike looked over his book he held in his claws, he began to once again flip the pages. His eyes looked at the titles seeing if there was anything there.

"Maybe, I'm just not meant to be cool," Spike said, dropping his book before walking away with his head hang.

Taking off the clothes the drake sat down at a huge oak tree with a sigh. He looked at himself in the water, just a broken down piece of mess. Were the first things that came to his mind.

Rainbow Dash landed next to him with a sigh. From the look on her face, the cyan mare looked disappointed.

"Hey Dash," Spike said, spooking the mare.

"What? Oh hey, Spike where have you been? I'm been looking all over for you since you walked out in the morning, heck I even ran into this dumb dork!" Rainbow explains.

"Yeah that dumb dork was me," Spike said, his eyes looking at the ground.

"I mean, umm... I have no way out of this" Rainbow said with a nervous laugh and a rub of the neck.

"Yeah, I like you. A lot and well I know that you only go for cool and awesome ponies. I thought that you wouldn't like me like how I like you until you have seen how cool I am." Spike said, he saw that Rainbow was stuck in thought.

"Huh. That does explain a lot, but Spike you're already awesome in your own way. I kind of like you too," Rainbow face move to hide her blush.

"Ever since you save the Crystal Empire. Well I was a little afraid that you wouldn't like me"

"So, are we a couple now?" Spike asked, a little confused.

"Of course we are, you dork," Rainbow said, lightly punching his arm.

"So I'm a dork now," Spike said, with a raised eyebrow.

"That what makes you cool" Rainbow said, getting close to him.

"But that doesn't make-" Spike started

"Look Spike you could think about this, or we could kiss," Rainbow said.

Spike smiled at the mare before the two started their new relationship with the first kiss.


	4. This Future, Our Future: (TwiSpike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight Sparkle x Spike

The wind blew the leaves off the large oak tree. With a few white clouds in the sky, the sun shining down on the city of Canterlot. On the grassy hill, sat a pair of love birds an odd pair that always got ponies to look at them.

Never the less, they were still happy even for dating for three straight years. One of the Princesses of Equestria; Twilight Sparkle the old student of Celestia and now The Princess of Friendship. With her colt friend, well more like drake friend.

Spike her assistant, the drake grew up well, going more smarter, braver and handsome. Twilight messy eat her hay burner, getting sauce all over her mouth, Spike turns around for his whole date he been hiding his right arm behind his back.

Spike opens the small black box, seeing a horn ring. It took five months, but he was finally able to save up his money to get the perfect ring for his love Twilight.

"Is something wrong Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike smiled always thinking that she the most cute when worried. Just the way she shows it, how her eyes drift to the ground in fear. How her mouth moves around in thought, it was one of many things he loved about the Alicorn.

"It just well Twilight, I love you. I know that I have said that a lot, every time I got hurt you were always there to get me back to together." Spike said Twilight gave him a small smile.

"Oh Spike," She said, letting out a sigh.

"Well, I don't know what I'll do without you and well I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know what to do without me," Spike said, causing Twilight to let out a small giggle.

"So, I'll ask of you," Spike said, getting on one knee causing Twilight to cover her mouth.

"Twilight will you-" Spike started

"YES!" Twilight cried out, causing Spike to roll his eyes.

"I got to finish the question first, Twilight," Spike said.

"Sorry" she replies with a blush.

"Will you marry-"

"YES!! YES!" Twilight shouted out again.

"Twilight" Spike said, giving her the stare that made her legs shake.

"Sorry... Again, I promise I'll stay quiet" Twilight said, her blush growing.

"Twilight, will you marry me?" Spike finally got to finish.

"No." Twilight bluntly said, making Spike raise his eyebrow.

"Really?" He question

"Of course not, you dummy. I will love to be your wife" Twilight said, leaning closer.

"Well being your husband is going to be awesome," Spike said, the lean closer their lips so close, yet far.

The two closed their eyes, about to correct their lips. Spike opens his right eye, bring his claw to Twilight's side before he started to tickling her, causing Twilight to fall back laughing.

Over the year, Spike and Twilight were making plans for their wedding, which is one of the biggest weddings in the works. Most ponies think it going to be just as big when Princess Candace and Prince Shining Armor got married or even bigger.

It was one of many reasons Twilight didn't like her title as Princess. She would rather have a nice quiet one with her friends and family. Not half or all of Canterlot showing up.

Twilight was being to get worried, she knew that Spike would be calm and cool about this whole thing. But her, she was already freaking out. Thousand of the question went through her mind, what if she and Spike weren't happy with each other causing the two to break apart!

Rarity looked over the frozen alicorn, waving her hoof in front of the blank stare Twilight had frozen on her face. The unicorn was quite old after the years started to past, soon growing a few grey hairs that made her freak out.

Rarity turns to Rainbow Dash who was just lazily floating in the hair, her rainbow mane now losing colour, Twilight joking that soon she will be looking like Daring Do. Rainbow gave a shrug.

"Twilight darling, are you in there?" Rarity question, pushing the alicorn.

Rarity let out a small sigh, she got rid of the jealous she hold on Twilight since she started to start getting grey hairs while Twilight thanks to her being an alicorn still show her youth.

"Maybe we can say some pony stole her books?" Rainbow said, causing Rarity to turn to her.

"Are you insane? This is Twilight's wedding, I rather not deal with lying to her. On one of her biggest days that will happen in her life" Rarity pointed out.

"Yeah, and she most likely goes hunting for books and forgets about her wedding," Rainbow said, letting out a small laugh.

"Yes, that's clever," Rarity said, her eyes moving to the left for a quick second before returning to Rainbow.

"We have to find a way to un-freeze her" Rarity stated, looking over Twilight pushing her frozen body.

"How did she even get like this?" Rainbow wondered, flying closer.

"How I'm meant to know, Spike is the only one who knows how to un-freeze her" Rarity said, before turning to face Rainbow.

Rainbow looked to the left and right, she clearly knew that no pony was in the room, but still checking before she pointed at herself.

"Yes dear you, there no other pegasus who can get Spike" Rarity said, Rainbow moving her hooves at a fast pace.

"I'm not as fast as I used to be, Spike is halfway across Canterlot. I won't be able to get there in time!" Rainbow pointed out.

Rarity turns around in a fuss, an evil smirk grew on her lips. A plan forming in her head.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the challenge," Rarity said, causing Rainbow eyes to widen in shock.

"I mean really, I always knew that you were far too slow" she continued, Rainbow getting more enraged.

"I bet even a chicken could fly circles around you!" Rarity finished.

That was the final thing need, Rainbow bolted in the air, flying next to Rarity.

"I'll show you that I'm still the fastest pegasus in Equestria. Just get Twi' ready for the wedding and get her down to the beach. I'll handle the rest" Rainbow said before she bolted out in a flash.

Rarity turned to look at Twilight, "Oh dear"

Rainbow shook her head, the wind blew her mane, her wings moved up and down while she tried her best to go as fast as she possibly at her age.

Rainbow started breathy heavily, she shook her head. Her mind kept on repeating the words Rarity had said to her, Rainbow eyes fill with the burning rage just as hot as Celestia's sun.

Her wings started to beat faster and faster, annoying the burning in her chest. Rainbow's eyes looked towards the ground, she didn't care if this hurts, she knew how much Twilight loves Spike and how much Spike loves Twilight.

The two found their love by complete accident. But even with how much the two don't have in common, how they fight and well how much they knew about each other. They still somehow made what they have... Work.

Rainbow flew down right in front of the tall dragon, Spike was about to speak when Rainbow held up her hoof to just give her a minute.

"Rainbow what are you doing here?" Spike asked

"Twi' got frozen up, wouldn't move and stuff. Need ya, she's at the beach" Rainbow said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well then, come on Dash!" Spike said, flapping his wings.

Rainbow let out a small sigh, "But I just got here!"

"Well I guess I'll start calling Rainbow Slow," Spike said

"Ahh! That's it!" Rainbow cried out.

The two flew over to the beach which was only a little while away, because of them flying, Spike knew that Twilight had been known to freeze up, when something big either that or she overthinks things far too much.

It was just one of the many reasons why Spike loves her. The two enter the small tent when Rarity looked over at them.

"Ah, Spike close your eyes!" Rarity cried out.

Spike covered his eyes, with his claw, with a sign.

"Why do I need to cover my eyes?" He asked

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress," Rarity said, causing Rainbow to roll her eyes and most likely Spike too.

"So do you know how to, well un-freeze her?" Rarity asked, causing Spike to smile.

The tall dragon sat down on a small chair sitting in front of Twilight, he removes his claw to look at her and with a small smile.

"I do"

Twilight blinked and looked at him, before giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"I do to"


	5. One More Chance: (FlutterSpike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy x Spike

Its been over a month, but the hurt in Fluttershy heart still stayed. It happens so quickly, everything was so perfect than a hammer crash on the relationship.

Fluttershy looked at herself in the mirror, on the outside she looked the same, but she has broken down from the inside. Her pet bunny, Angel pat her back trying to get her back to her normal self.

Sure she still was nice and kind to every pony and creature that came her way, but ever since she and her colt friend broke up. Her world came crashing down.

Fluttershy wished for another chance to set things right, but she was too scared to talk to him and he was too.

"What am I going to do Angel?" Fluttershy asked, causing the bunny to shrug.

Fluttershy let out a small sigh, "I can't even remember why we broke up."

Angel bounced on the couch, Fluttershy looked at him, pointed at Spike's picture. Fluttershy shook her head, the second she saw it.

"Spike? I don't want to bother him. Plus, I don't think he would like to see me after well..." Fluttershy said, stopping herself seeing Angel with his small arms crossed.

Fluttershy knew she was fighting a losing battle, with a rabbit Rainbow would laugh at that if she saw.

"I know I should talk to him, but well Spike most likely doesn't want to see me at the moment," Fluttershy said

Angel tapped his foot, Fluttershy looked at the bunny giving her a death stare. Fluttershy let out a small cute scream of terror at the bunny look.

"Fine! It has been over a month. It just I don't want to move on, I want him back" Fluttershy said, looking away for a split second.

"Wish me luck" Fluttershy before leaving her house.

Spike hung about the castle, lazy sitting about in a distress mode. He had one the most beautiful mare as his mare friend and he screws it up. He wishes for one more chance, but the young drake knew that Fluttershy wouldn't take him back.

Well not after how they broke up. One small little fight, Spike didn't even remember the reason why they fought. It didn't matter, all that mattered to Spike was Fluttershy and now he lost her.

No turning back time, no second chances. The love the two shared was gone, never to return it was... Spike didn't know which word to use, he is heartbroken, but 'upset' doesn't seem like the right word.

He knew he should at less try to talk to her. It was easier said than done the two avoided each other, they both just didn't know what to say? They didn't know how to approach the other about what has happened. Everything was too awkward. Or just painful.

"Umm... Spike" Fluttershy voice whispered, causing the drake to look at her.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy" Spike said scratching the back of his head.

The two stayed silent, each one had so much to say, but don't know how to say it. So much on their minds, but unable to talk it just made the room with an awkward silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry Fluttershy. I know that I mess up and I don't deserve to have a second chance" Spike said before Fluttershy stopped him with her hoof.

"Look we both messed up and it is going to take both of us to fix it. So do you want to start over?" Fluttershy question

"I'll love to," Spike said, wrapping his arms around Fluttershy neck.


	6. I Only Want To Be With You (AppleSpike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack x Spike

The night of The Grand Gala had come once again, ponies dancing, talking, watching The Wonderbolts show. Like every year, Princess Celestia gave Twilight and her friends' free passes into the Gala.

Pretty as a peach Applejack stood with her own farm girl grace and strength. Her usual ten-gallon hat replaced by a top hat of light green much the same colour as most of her dress was wrapped in a lush leaf green ribbon around the brim, an apple broaches polished to a sheen well, apple red.

The outfit was obviously fashioned to compliment her emerald eyes and her down to earth personality. Red roses adorned her sides above where her cutie mark lay hidden, and at the neckline that was outlined in the same shade. The vest-like the bodice of sprout green was patterned with white flowers, one could only assume were meant to resemble apple blossoms.

The sleeves were puffy and of a darker green than either her hat or the top piece, and flared out slightly like silk, the whole thing bunched together with a red band for each foreleg. The skirt of the gown consisted of three layers of a lighter rose petal red like one might find nearer to said flower's center, and layered above that was a lime green satin skirt shaped to emulate leaves, and a green top layer that spread out from the vest-like top.

Another red line lay where the rose at the layer touched the next. It made her complexion look balanced, and with her golden wheat locks braided and combed, you would never have guessed she was a hard-working pony for all it made her look more feminine and delicate. Or maybe that was just the roses?

Applejack watched her younger sister go off with her friends to go searching for some hidden treasure for their cutie mark. She just shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

Her emerald eyes noticed Spike sitting off on the table, just drinking some juice with his black top hat on the table. Looking down in dumps, Applejack walked over to the young drake taking a seat next to him.

"What wrong, partner?" Applejack question, causing Spike to look at her.

"Like you cared," Spike said, making Applejack give him a glare.

"I'm sorry AJ, it just well Rarity she off with another stallion," Spike said, throwing his head on the table.

Applejack looked over at her friend dancing with some stallion she didn't know. Applejack let out a small sigh knowing what she was doing to do is going to come back at her later.

"Mind if ah have this dance?" Applejack question, causing Spike to look at her and then her hoof.

"Really?"

"The night still young, come on" Applejack question, causing Spike to smile and grab her hoof.

Applejack leads Spike over to the dance floor, with Spike putting his left hand on her neck while his claw held her hoof.

Spike's eyes showed how nervous he now becoming, moving all around the room. Applejack lifted his head so his eyes would meet her's. He never notices how lovely her eyes are, once he began he couldn't stop.

The two dance together, in perfect movements in time with the song and to how fast Spike's heart began to pound. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this, it was just all hard to understand and think about.

But for some reason, he couldn't careless all he cares for as of right now is Applejack and dance he is sharing with her. But the song soon ended, it was far too soon for him Applejack let go of him, before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Ah hope ya get better soon," Applejack said, leaving Spike alone with his claw on his cheek.

Oh darn, I'm in love with Applejack Spike thought

Spike paced up and down on the castle floor, it already been a few days since that magical moment that happens at The Gala, he couldn't get his mind off of Applejack he couldn't explain why.

He didn't know if it was love or something at will pass in time. Knocking at the door bought his mind back to Equestria with its opening. Applejack walked in carrying a basket of apples on her back.

"Oh Spike, can ya help me out?" Applejack asked, her voice sounding so lovey.

"Umm...Yeah, of course, I can" he said, rushing over to help her bring in the apples Twilight asked for the other day.

The two stayed quiet while they bought in the two baskets of apples, Applejack mind drifted off to the Gala dance she and Spike shared, but just passed it off as nothing important. But it still felt strange to see or be around Spike, the farmer just put it at the back of her mind until she saw him today.

Applejack tip her hat at the young drake before she tried to take her to leave before Spike spoke up.

"Do you need any more help? I'm free today, I promise it won't be as bad as last time" Spike offered

Applejack paused for a few seconds thinking it all over, an extra pair of hooves or claws in Spike case would be nice. She gave a small shrug of her shoulders and nodded her head causing the young drake to happily run over to her.

Spike didn't understand why, but he just wanted to spend each moment of the day with Applejack. Never to let her go, it was so strange. He tried to not let these thoughts in his head while the pair walked to Sweet Apple Acres

Once the pair reach the farm, Spike stood to wait for what Applejack wanted him to do.

"Spike, do ya mind feeding the pigs, while ah stat apple buckin'?" Applejack question, causing Spike to look over at the pig's den.

"No problem. Leave it to me, no need to worry" Spike said, before running off to the pigs.

Applejack shook her head, "That's when ah worry the most"

Before letting out a small laugh seeing Spike trip over just to bounce right back up giving her a thumbs up.

"I'm Okay!" He cried out before he kept on running.

The hours working on the farm was tiring, Spike felt like he could sleep for a week after it was all done. But each time he looked at Applejack he got the will to keep ongoing.

The hours past, while Spike picked up whatever apples that are on the grassy ground into the basket, Applejack smiled and nodded her head before looking at how close the sun is to the setting.

"Oh gosh Spike, ahem sorry. Ah didn' notice how long ya been here. Ya should be headin' back to Twi' now" Applejack said, causing Spike to look at the sun going behind the mountains.

"Are you sure, I can still help you?" Spike said, making the farmer roll her eyes.

"Ah know what ya doin', but ya don' love me. It just ya broke heart sayin' so because ah was the first one to show ya feelings towards ya" Applejack said, Spike's eyes fell to the ground before shooting back up.

"That's where you're wrong. I know that I just had a broken heart and might not be thinking straight. But I just felt something different it more different from any what Rarity or Twilight have given me. I know you do care, but I believe I'm truly falling in love with you"  
Applejack let out a small sign before looking away to the side, she tried to think of something. But everything is just drawing blanks.

"Ah don' feel the same way, ya do know that?" Applejack question, causing Spike to slowly nodded his head.

"But ah guess it is only fair to give ya a shot. So one date, tomorrow eight O' clock pm. Don' be late" Applejack said, causing Spike to salute.

"You have my word," he said proudly, "Now I have to go. Twi is scary when I'm late"

Applejack let out a small laugh seeing the young drake run off home. Before she entered the farmhouse she looked back and smiled thinking about Spike. She really hopes she falls for him.


	7. Tales of Love; (Harem Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike x Main Six

The morning began like any other for the young dragon, get up, cook breakfast, go do the chores Twilight set up for him and maybe on a lucky day he gets to see Rarity or some of his other friends.

The young dragon is starting to mature and grow to that age, Spike wouldn't lie about how he always found Rarity's beauty a lost for words. But then there are his other friends and as he grew he began to think about the others in a whole new light.

Twilight, smart, a born leader, the way how she gets into a book she really likes. Rainbow, speed demon, loyal, future Wonderbolt. Fluttershy, the kindest mare around, plus she cute, even cuter when she shy to speak up and starts hiding behind her mane.

Pinkie, how she can turn any boring day into a great one, or how she can make anyone smile no matter how sad you may be. Then there's Applejack, an honest, kind, loyal mare, plus the whole farm look she has adds to her beauty.

Spike loves them all, all for different reasons he didn't want to choose, heck he didn't even know if any of them felt that way about him, after all, they only thought of him as a baby dragon.

Spike decides it would be best to take a small walk around Ponyville to clear his head. Get his thoughts straight, going outside and getting fresh air always helped.

The wind that blew through Ponyville was getting colder by the day with the days getting closer to Hearth's Warming Eve, Spike didn't want to take any chances on getting sick and decide to wear the jacket Rarity made for him.

A small zip-up with two pockets on the outside for his claws the jacket colour is green and purple, green for the main colour and purple stripes, it helps him keep warm, plus Rarity said he looks handsome in it which made Spike want to keep it and wear it only when it was beginning to get too cold.

The thoughts of Rarity began to fill his head as he thought about the wonderful mare more and more. Giving up he decided to stop by the Carousel Boutique for his first stop for the day, Spike opens the door for the bell to ring to let the angel-like mare to know that some pony had just entered the shop.

"Good Morning and welcome to the Carousel Boutique" Rarity said, entering the room with the smile Spike loved causing his heart to race.

"Hey Rarity, sorry for coming at such short notice I thought I would just stop by," Spike said, waiting for the return.

'No problem darling, a friend is always welcome'

That what he was used to and grew to know that Rarity may never return his feelings. That all changed when the young drake got caught off guard when the unicorn pulled him into a tight hug like she hadn't seen him in a few years.

"Oh Spikey, it great to have you here," Rarity said, crushing him in the hug more.

"Gosh, Rare can ya let me go. I kind of need to breath" Spike said, through his breathtaking.

Rarity let him go, a red blush grew on her face while she began to giggle like a school filly who just found out that her best friend has a crush.

"Umm... Rarity are you alright? You kinda weirding me out" Spike said, causing Rarity to bit her lip.

"Yes, of course, darling. I just the same as I have always been. Is there anything else you need for me?" She questions causing Spike to rub his chin.

"Oh, Twi wanted to know when you're free. She wants another sleepover with all the girls this time" Spike explain

"Oh that wonderful, I can do that this Friday with is only two days away," Rarity said, making Spike nodded his head.

"Great, well I got the others to speak to, later," Spike said, waving goodbye just while Rarity let out a sign and a look when she has a huge crush on some pony.

Spike exit the Carousel Boutique, he looked back with a raised eyebrow something seem odd, the young drake shrugged his shoulders deciding it would be best to grab something to eat.

Lucky Sugar Cube Corner wasn't too far from where he was maybe about a five or so minute walk. He just hoped that he didn't start to think more thought about his friends. They are his friends, nothing more, he wishes that there would be, but it would be unlikely to happen.

Spike enters Sugar Cube Corner, just about to sit down when a pink blur rushed up to him and tackling him in a hug, now this was something he used to, Pinkie giving hugs to her friends was nothing new, rubbing her face in Spike's neck in a loving way is new.

"Umm... Pinkie" Spike said, causing Pinkie to drop him and start rubbing the back of her neck.

"Good Morning my little Spikey. What can I get for you and take to the fridge" Pinkie said, causing Spike to scratch his head in question.

"What does that even-," Spike began before shaking his head.

"Never mind, could you just get me something I can eat on the go like a cream bun?" Spike question, making Pinkie nod her head.

"Sure can do, anything else?" She asked

"Oh, yeah Twi wants a sleepover with all you girls. Is Friday good for you?" Spike wondered.

"Yeah it fine, I'll get your order Spikey," Pinkie said, giving him a wink before rushing off.

The pink mare return in a flash, a huge smile still stuck on her face, that Spike found breathtaking.

"Thanks, Pinkie, see ya later," Spike said, waving goodbye to the smiling mare who looked a little nervous.

Eating his lunch, the young ran into Twilight. Telling her that both Rarity and Pinkie agree for Friday night, it was weird but Twilight seem more worried about what happens when he visits them and not about the sleepover like she was jealous.

The same went with Rainbow and Fluttershy, the only thing different was one was quieter than the other about knowing that Spike had seen the others and about their hugs, or winks aim at him.

At long last, the day seems to last forever, but Spike made it to Sweet Apple Acres, home of the honest farm mare Applejack and the rest of the Apple family. Spike always enjoys his time at the Apple Farm with the family being kind and welcoming him.

For right now, Spike dreads this place for the whole day, it seems like maybe just maybe his friends return the feeling that Spike wanted them to share, just not all at them at once.

Spike caught his tongue, finding it hard to move. Since he started to think about the others in a new light, making it harder to hang out and just be friends. But the young drake only has frozen by two mares, Rarity and the other one who sat a stump with her hat covering her lovely green eyes. Spike shook his head, stepping forward to the county mare, Applejack.

Spike stepped forward, crushing a broken stick causing Applejack to open her right showing one of her green eyes that Spike melted at.

"Howdy Spike," Applejack said, opening her other eye stretching her body.

"Oh, umm... Sup, AJ how ya a-doin'?" Spike said, trying to lean on the tree next to him but missing just to fall on the ground.

Applejack let out a small laugh, before helping the fallen boy up. Spike dusted himself off with a small smile.

"What brought ya here, ah always loved having ya around, but ahem just wonderin'?" Applejack question, leaning on the tree next to her.

Spike was surprised, for the whole day it seems his friends were hitting on him here Applejack is only one that hadn't made any moves.

"Oh, Twi was wondering if you are free for a sleepover this Friday?" Spike said Applejack looked away taking her bottom lip in her mouth in a cute way.

"Umm... Yeah, ahem free. Thanks, Spike anythin' else, or are ya just goin' to stare" Applejack said with a smirk causing Spike face to grow a heated blush.

"Umm...Umm... Umm..." Spike mutter out, trying to find what words to say and hope not to look like an idiot which is already happening. Before he just ran out of the farm causing Applejack to let out a sign, hitting her head.

Friday Night

The six friends sat in a circle laughing at Pinkie's "scary" story even Fluttershy let out a quiet giggle at how silly it was.

"Umm... Girls, you should know why I bought you all here right?" Twilight question, after Pinkie finish her story.

"Yeah, it because we all love Spike, well besides Applejack," Rarity said, causing the farm mare to raise her eyebrow.

"Just because ah don' tease him, doesn' mean ah don' like him. Ahem just better at hiding it than you girls" Applejack said, making Twilight let out a moan.

"Look we are all friends and I'm sure that our friendship can stay strong even in the worst of times. But well maybe..." Twilight said, muttering the rest under her breath.

"What? Twi, you just as bad as Shy over here" Rainbow cried out, causing Fluttershy to nod her head in agreement.  
"Well, sharing is caring" Twilight forced out, hiding the blush on her face.

"Twilight darling, are you saying we all date Spike?" Rarity question, causing Twilight to nod her head slowly.

"Come on Twi, that's just ridiculous," Applejack said

"Maybe it might work because if we don't do this five of us will have our hearts broken," Pinkie said, causing the others to think.

"Umm... Girls" Fluttershy said, causing the others to look at her.

"I think we all forgetting the most important thing. Spike, shouldn't he be the one to choose to date us all or just one of us. At the end of the day, we all want him to be our colt friend" Fluttershy said, while Twilight rubbed her head.

"Your right Fluttershy, I feel like a complete idiot, keeping Spike in the dark when it is his choice at the end," Twilight said, Rainbow putting her hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"It okay, we all did it. Too busy about our feelings towards him that I guess none of us saw his feeling towards us" Rainbow said, giving Twilight a small smile.

"We should call him down or save it for 'morrow?" Applejack asked when Twilight let out a yawn.

"Save it for tomorrow, night girls," Twilight said, as each one of them went to sleep.

The morning again, the sun forced Spike to wake up. Just to begin the same thing once again, when the young drake got down the stairs the girls were awake and waiting for him.

"Umm... Spike," Twilight spoke up " We know you have feelings for all of us each a different, but the good reason"

"And we didn't want our hearts broken, because we all share the feelings back," Rainbow said, cutting Twilight off that made the alicorn glare at the cyan pegasus.

"It all up to you partner, Twi' says we should share ya, it crazy an' ahem crazy because it sounds like a good idea, but it all up to you," Applejack said, finishing what Twilight started.

Spike froze in place his eyes blink a few times trying to see if he wasn't dead or dreaming.

"This isn't a joke right?" Spike had to question causing Twilight to roll her eyes.

"We're not joking darling and this isn't a dream," Rarity said, somehow knowing Spike's other guess.

"Well, I guess we could give it a try, I love each of you. But I don't want to hurt six beautiful mares I know if I choose one it might just end up in flames" Spike said.

"So a harem then, this may be a little rocky at first, but I can get used to it," Spike said, causing the others to laugh.

Well, it was a long and hard road, but they were able to have it work. It took time, but each of them loves Spike and he love them all back, he just needs to be careful around birthdays.


End file.
